Tyko Pensuke
WARNING THIS IS MY OWN WAY OF DOING THIS STORY SO IT WILL BE KINDA BE DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME/MANGA/VIDEO GAME. "I'm so conflicted!! this is madness am I good or bad? who am I any more?!!" Tyko Pensuke Tyko Pensuke is one of the main antagonists in Danganronpa,Danganronpa 2 and he is a minor character in Danganronpa 3 despair,past and future arcs and he is a side character within Danganronpa V3, he is also the main protagonist of Danganronpa Tyko. When Tyko was born he was born with heterochromia, His right eye being red and his left eye being blue. His eyes symbolize the good and evil within him. At age five, Tyko was showing signs of sinister Behavior he loved the sight of death and he even planned to murder someone. But never would Tyko think of that with his family, he loved his family more than anything. At age seven tyko's parents left for fear for their lives leaving Tyko with his brother Braygato(who was three years younger than Tyko) Tyko did not go to an orphanage because he did not want his brother going with strangers, Tyko took care of his brother until he was Twenty-two up until that moment Tyko went from house to house to look for a permanent place but his brother being as young as he was did bad things that any normal 3 year-old would do but that made, Tyko would get punished because he would cover for his brother but Tyko made sure to have a smile on his face for his brother. He also made sure to read for his education. At some point. Tyko met Junko Enoshima and he saw her make a sand castle and when he witnessed it mysteriously destroyed, Tyko along with Kyosuke Munataka went looking for the culprit. Tyko stopped and listened to Junko say to Kyosuke that she destroyed it because she want to feel the despair. Tyko said "What a weird girl." and he went on with his day. For ten years Tyko took care of his brother. At Age seventeen,Tyko decided to join the Fenrir.(he joined after Mukuro did.) Whatever money he made he saved up for his brother's college tuition. at age Twenty-one, after four years Tyko got out of Fenrir and he saw Junko on magazine and instantly fell in love with her and became obsessed with her and even stalked her. If junko did not like anyone or if she gave them a disgusted look Tyko killed that person. Sadly Junko was in love with Kyosuke Munataka and they were in a relationship, when junko lost her memories and became Ryouko Otonashi, Kyosuke tried to keep her from regaining her memories but Tyko on the contrary loved her for who she was. When she got her memories back, Tyko brutally Killed Kyosuke Munataka in front of her but when she realized he did it for her she forgot about Kyosuke and gave Tyko a chance. But she completely brainwashed him and because of this he became a male model to be even closer to her, she tried to kill him a total of five times, ten including Tyko almost killed himself because of Junko's harsh words to him but all ended with Tyko saying these words "Junko I love you and the day you dIe will be the day I die." Junko gave up and she even fell in love with him. At age twenty-two, Junko married Tyko but on that same day Tyko fell in love with Mukuro and Mukuro fell in love with him because he was nice to her and he treated her like a human unlike her younger sister. Tyko married both Mukuro and Junko which made Junko upset but she loved the despair. Tyko and Junko tried for a baby and they killed their own baby Tyju.(they said they killed their baby but they didn't.) In Danganronpa ultra despair girls, Tyko and Junko save the Despair kids from jumping off a roof, Junko wanted to use them but Tyko hated the idea so Tyko decided to give them true love and affection while Junko used them. Kotoko Utsugi and Monaca Towa loved Tyko and Junko. Tyko killed the ones who raped Kotoko and had Kotoko kill some of them her own way. And Monaca was in love with Tyko Just like Kotoko but Tyko Promised them that one day, they can have his son as their man. One day Tyko and Junko were laying together and Junko said "How would you feel if I killed mukuro?" and Tyko started to freak out and say "What did you do!!" Junko said "Nothing I'm just wondering" and Tyko said "I would go mad." Junko asked "Would you kill me?" "No" Tyko replied. In Danganronpa Tyko finally reached his goal he raised enough money for his brother's college tuition and his brother was going to high school, Junko's plan is set in motion but she leaves one part out that she does not tell Tyko. Once Tyko realizes his brother is at the school and so is Mukuro, Tyko goes to the school to protect the two once There Tyko saw Mukuro and greeted her as she was dressed up and Junko... "You look beautiful." Mukuro then rolled her eyes.. "Because I look like Junko?" Tyko kinda looked displeased.. "No... I love my Mukuro for her." Mukuro then hugged him tightly and they shared a kiss and everything was fine until Mukuro was stabbed and once she stabbed by the Blades Of Gungnir, Tyko carried her to the nearest room then shut the door behind him and Tyko and Mukuro exchange their last words to each other and Tyko was holding her. He felt happy and he was loving the despair but he was also fighting the despair, he started hitting his head with his hands and saying "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!!!!!" then Mukuro said Thank you for being nice to me and for everything and then Tyko still fighting the feelings said "no problem anything for you" with a smile on his face hoping to get her to be happy and then she said "I love you Tyko Pensuke" and she closed her eyes and died, Tyko lost the love for despair and started to cry, he said "I love you too" and he kissed her. Then his emotions went down and Tyko called junko and asked for a body double which did happen and Tyko switched with the body double. Tyko then went to Junko and Said "I gave you everything you wanted and I wanted nothing then I wanted only one human being, I WANTED MUKURO!!!! And you took her away that's why you didn't tell that one part becaused you knew I would stop you or die trying." "Yes." Junko replied calmly. Tyko became a new person once mukuro died, At the end of Danganronpa, Tyko tries to kill his brother and his brother is in shock to see him. Tyko kills Byakuya because he thought he was too handsome and that he could take Junko from him. but when Tyko and Junko lost at the end, They committed suicide and Junko was pregnant when this happened. In Danganronpa 3, Tyju meets his father while dreaming and he meets him a couple of times. Personality Tyko was a very weird person because he killed anyone but he would not kill kids or pregnant women because he believed they had nothing to do with anything. So he had morals, he loved his family and he cared for his brother alot. Tyko was loved by all the women of the Ultimate Despair and he was loved by all the Despair kids who all saw him as a father. When around Junko, he killed anyone or anything that she wanted (except for kids and pregnant women.) but he still had a heart and he had some remorse for killing innocent people. He did anything she wanted within reason too but when he was around Mukuro he was sweet and nice, he would scold Junko for being mean to Mukuro. Tyko was even think about forgiving his parents. The only time he has been shown to cry is when Mukuro died but it's more than likely he would do the same for Junko. But when Mukuro died Tyko lost all reason to be good, he was evil and he had no remorse for anything he did and not only that but Tyko even almost killed his own Brother! Overall Tyko would protect his wives with his life. Trivia It is rumored that when Mukuro died Both his eyes became red. Category:Http://tythanosscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Tyju_Pensuke Category:Http://tythanosscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Tyko_Pensuke